


Horse with No Name

by Exiledfromazerath1316



Category: South Park
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Coming of Age, F/F, Homosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Medication, Sexual Assault, Suicide Attempt, Underage Substance Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exiledfromazerath1316/pseuds/Exiledfromazerath1316
Summary: Stan and Kyle's friendship goes through a revolution, Kenny's strapped for cash, Tweek's sick, Craig's lost, Butters is in pain, Wendy's in a love triangle, and how does Christophe play into this? Its just Senior year at South Park High; Its complicated.





	Horse with No Name

“You had the highest grades last year Wendy, you’re practically guaranteed for valedictorian. Why are you panicking so much?” Bebe sighed as Wendy reviewed her test scores from the last semester. She was trying to determine her GPA, but Bebe didn’t have to look at the scores to know Wendy had at least a 4.0. 

The looming college applications stacked between them, along with Bebe’s prom magazines were mixed haphazardly. Bebe would rather be discussing senior prom plans, but knew Wendy was too anxious to think about it just yet. 

“Colleges are watching, Bebe.” Wendy started, “It was hard enough to beat Token and I still have to worry about…” She stopped, glaring across the room to the boy’s table. Bebe followed her gaze to Kyle Broflovski, standing at the table and pointing at Cartman. He appeared to be upset but the girls were too far to hear the argument. Cartman was simply rolling his eyes. 

Bebe let out a nervous laugh, “You know, I feel like eventually those two are either going to fight or fuck if this tension isn’t resolved soon.” 

Wendy chuckled before pushing her paperwork to the side to eat her sandwich. 

“Shouldn’t you be worried about your boyfriend taking on Cartman?” She asked, Bebe rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not that concerned honestly. Kyle can do what he wants.” the girls watched Stan stand up as well, grabbing Kyle gently by the shoulders and ushering him to sit down. Kyle’s face turned beat red. 

“I don’t know how you can be so easy going with Kyle like that. I can’t imagine Stan being left to his own devices after all of the trouble he’s been in with his friends.” Bebe sighed, looking down at the glamour models in her magazines. Their glimmering eyes and smooth skin gave Bebe stomach knots.

“I have bigger things to worry about these days, Wendy.” It did not appear that Wendy heard Bebe, instead focused on the curly redhead across the room, shoving her boyfriend’s beanie down over his eyes with playful laughter. She felt her eyes narrow, a jealous feeling boiling in her chest again. She knew better than to be jealous; she really did. 

Kyle on the other hand was feeling an array of emotions, but jealousy may have been the last thing on his mind at that moment. 

“For fucks sakes, Cartman! You can’t just go around telling everyone that getting rid of immigrants will solve the goddamn problem! Everyone is a goddamn immigrant!”   
“But not all immigrants commit crimes at the same rate, Kyle.” 

“Yes they do, fatass! They just don’t all get caught at the same rate!” 

Stan stood up, placing his hands on Kyle’s shoulders. 

“Dude, just-” He started before Cartman’s nasally voice projected over the lunch table again. 

“Oh sure, Kyle, just like all the gay people and the hippies are born all fucked up.” Kyle’s face clenched with anger. 

“Cartman I swear to god-” Cartman stood up, aggressively planting his hands onto the lunch table as leaned forward to glare at Kyle. 

“Go ahead, gaywad, make my day.” He challenged with a sly grin. 

Stan groaned.“C’mon man, this conversation is starting to get out of hand.” Stan’s hands clenched onto Kyle’s shoulders; all he wanted was to have one lunch period where he could eat his cheeseburger in peace. Just. Once. 

“Hot damn man, seems like Fatass’s head is going to explode huh?” Kenny appeared, small fast food bag in hand. He hopped onto the lunch table and sat down, crossing his legs. He pulled his orange hood down, exposing a face with bright eyes and messy hair before tearing into his dollar menu sandwich. 

“Fuck off, Poorboy, this doesn’t concern you.” Cartman scoffed, rolling his eyes. Kenny stuck his feet out from under him, blocking Kyle and Cartman from interactions and incidentally moving his worn sneakers too close to Cartman’s lunch. 

“C’mon Fatass, you know stress just makes you gain more weight or something, right Kyle?” Kyle did not answer, but smirked. Kenny continued “Besides, you try to jump Kyle and you know you’ll get your ass handed to you by the entire basketball team. Probably the football team too if Stan has his way. Take a chill pill or something man. Eat a donut.” Kenny grinned ear to ear before reaching onto Cartman’s lunch tray and plucked off a small handful of french fries. Cartman grumbled as Kenny stuffed the fries into his mouth, addressing Kenny and Kyle with more slurs before getting up and abandoning his lunch. Kenny let out a chuckle before sliding the tray closer to him, claiming Cartman’s leftover lunch as his own. 

“You always know exactly what to say to get him to shut up, Kenny. How do you do that?” Stan asked, amused. Kenny shrugged, stuffing more fries into his mouth. 

Red cashmere sleeved arms wrapped themselves around Kyle’s neck while blonde curls draped around his shoulders. Pink lips pressed against Kyle’s cheek.   
“Hi Lovebug! Did ya miss me?” Bebe cooed happily.   
Stan could feel himself cringe. Bebe wasn’t one of his favorite people at the moment. While it was his idea two years ago for Kyle and Bebe to start seeing each other, he almost prayed daily that Kyle would end it. Bebe tended to flirt with other guys frequently, often in front of Kyle. 

Craig, Clyde, Token, hell even Kenny a few times. Stan tried dropping hints to Kyle that Bebe may not be so faithful, but Kyle always seemed to brush him off. He never seemed to mind. Was their relationship so strong that Kyle knew better than to get jealous? Or was it so weak that if Bebe walked away right now, he wouldn’t even blink? Stan wasn’t sure. 

Stan watched Kyle’s lips twitch up into a forced smile before leaning in and allowing Bebe to plant a kiss on his lips. 

“Hi, Babe” Kyle cooed back. Stan frowned; how could Kyle just sit by and not notice how this looked to everyone else at the table? 

Some small talk and a few more light kisses and touches satisfied Bebe enough to send her away. With a reminder to meet her after school to walk her home, she departed in a poof of blonde hair and Victoria’s Secret Perfume. Kyle’s shoulders relaxed almost immediately after her departure. Stan looked around the lunch table; did noone else seem to notice Kyle’s obvious body language? 

Apparently not. 

“Hey Kyle-” Stan started, hesitating slowly. Kyle turned his green eyes up towards Stan, fork now returned to his hand. 

“Yeah?” His eyes seemed to brighten immediately. 

Stan paused once again, his eyes running over the various friends and classmates that surrounded them; This was not the time. 

“Nevermind.” Kyle shrugged before returning to his lunch. 

It was only when school ended that Stan decided it might be best to confront Kyle about his observations, but he realized quickly that Kyle had planned to walk Bebe home from school again. Stan turned the corner of the football field to see Kyle waiting patiently by the bleachers, his green converse sneakers kicking at the pebbles beneath his feet. 

Stan started to lurch forward, freezing when Bebe came into his view. She skipped towards the red headed boy and brought him into a huge hug. She ran her hands up and down his arms, leaning up to whisper into his ear. Stan could see Kyle’s face blush before he reached up and pushed her away. 

“Cut the cute shit, alright? No one is watching.” Stan was taken aback by Kyle’s sudden uncharacteristic harness, but it didn't seem to phase Bebe much. She took a step back before brushing off her red sweater and black skirt. 

“Suite yourself. You know, most guys would kill for me to go down on them.” She stated, placing her hands on her hips. Kyle shifted his weight. 

“Yeah, well, you know as well as I do that I’m not like most guys.” He sneered. 

Bebe shrugged“Well, screw me for trying to at least be convincing.” 

Kyle brought his eyes to his feet and kicked another pebble. 

Bebe signed, running her fingers through the ends of her curls before crossing her arms. Kyle leaned back and sat down on the bottom blue bleacher. Bebe accompanied him. 

“Kyle, listen; you’re hot, you’re sweet, you’re smart, and I really do like you, but I don’t I can keep doing this anymore. I think you need to tell Stan and the others what’s been going on with you.” Kyle signed, pressing his palms against his forehead. Bebe craned her head over to keep eye contact with his face. 

“I just can’t stand to see you so sad anymore. I love you Kyle, even if it’s different than... You know…”

“I love you too, Bebe, you know that… And I am...so sorry for doing this to you...I know what I’ve been doing. I’ve kept you in a loveless relationship for almost two years.”

Bebe shrugged, tucking her knees closer to her chest. 

“It hasn't been all bad. I mean, you’ve treated me better than any other guy has. Flowers on Valentine’s Day, my favorite sweater on Christmas, you remembered my birthday, and you even went to my father’s funeral with me and held my hand. I can’t be too mad.” 

Kyle draped his arm around Bebe’s shoulder. 

“Maybe you’re right. But I don’t think I’m ready yet. Maybe after graduation, you know? When I have somewhere to go”

“The East Coast can’t make your problems go away, Kyle.”

“I know, but maybe a fresh start is what I need.” Bebe smiled 

“That and a drink at Shoney’s Bar, right?” Kyle chucked, pulling Bebe close. 

“How’d you know?”

Stan couldn’t stand it anymore. He couldn’t breathe. He cleaned his throat before strolling around the corner of the bleachers. 

“Oh, Hey Kyle…” He started “I didn't realize you guys were still here….” He racked his brain for an excuse, anything honestly, to still be there. “You see Kenny anywhere?” He asked. 

When Kyle registered that Stan had appeared, he immediately leaned over and slipped Bebe a long, deep kiss before responding.

“Oh, hey Stan. No, I think he ran off with Christophe again, honestly. C’mon, why don’t we all walk home together?” Stan saw Bebe’s face but couldn’t read her expression. 

Stan’s heart pounded the whole walk home.


End file.
